


Taxes (NSFW version)

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark knows the best ways to get tax breaks this season
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Kudos: 7





	Taxes (NSFW version)

**Author's Note:**

> just some nonsense from the gravebeaks discord chat...

“Ugh,” Falcon groaned as he thumbed through the latest stack of mail he received.

Mark glanced up from his phone, “What's wrong?” He asked, before returning his attention to his screen. 

“It’s tax season.” Falcon replied, setting the mass of paperwork to the side, “The favorite season of people like me.”

Mark bit back a grin, “Hot with a big dick?” he replied and Falcon rolled his eyes. 

“Criminals, love. Can’t exactly legally explain how I make a living.” He walked behind Mark, his arms coming around him as he rested his chin on his shoulder, small kisses traveling down the column of his neck. 

Mark moaned, his phone dropping to his lap as he angled his head to give Falcon more access. “Y...ya know…” He spoke, Falcon’s hands traveling along the length of his torso, “One of the benefits of being a billionaire is that I don’t have to do those things.” His eyes fluttered open to make contact with Falcon. “And the same thing goes for billionaire’s spouses ya know.” 

Falcon paused, “Hmmm, really?” he asked, burying his beak further into Mark’s feathers, the tip grazing across that sweet spot in the juncture of Mark’s neck. “How convenient.” 

“Y-Yeah!” Mark stammered, “And you get breaks when you have kids too.” He gasped, his back arching as Falcon climbed over the back of the couch. Pulling Mark impossibly close to him. 

Falcon pulled away, their beaks touching and Falcon spoke, “We can start on one of those things right now.” Mark could only furiously nod his head as Falcon pushed him down, their beaks colliding.

  
  


Falcon made quick work of Mark’s pants, shoving them down to his knees as his fingers slipped between his legs into the delicious expanse of wet heat. “Already wet, are we?” he asked, his voice dropping an octave as Mark squirmed beneath him. “But we should know that by now, hmm.” Falcon continued, pulling his sweat pants down to let his cock jump free. 

“You always get so hot and bothered when you know I’m gonna dump load after load of cum into you.” Falcon spoke, shoving Mark further down on the couch and bringing his legs over his shoulder. “We both know you just like to be used.” 

Ever since Falcon discovered all of the dirty little kinks Mark was into, hardly a fuck went by without it being rought and dirty. But there were times that Falcon wanted to take it slow, to watch Mark slowly become on done as he thrusted his cock into him. To rediscover all his favorite features of his pretty bird. But now, now was not one of those days. 

And Falcon would pull out every card he knew how to play, every group of feathers to pull to make Mark know exactly how much he was going to fill him. To breed him like he so desperately wished. That thought got Falcon off more than he ever would have thought. Filling Mark’s pussy up with his cum, fucking him, breeding him. Watching him grow bigger from a pregnancy he caused was enough to make him cum right there. 

And when they were like this, Falcon didn’t hold back. He shoved his cock in, watching with glee as Mark’s face contorted and his hips moved with him. “Fuck, babe.” Mark groaned beneath him, his voice raspy as his hips legs tightened around Falcon. Neither man lasted long like this, but that just meant they had time to get to the bedroom and start all over again. 

“Give it to me. I need it.” Mark begged, and Falcon knew Mark was close. And so he did was Mark wanted, and came into his pussy with one last hard thrust. Spilling deep inside of him as he leaned over him and kissed the younger man deeply. A hand coming up to cup the back of his head as his fingers tangled in soft hair.

They pulled apart and Mark relaxed beneath him. “I think I changed my mind.” Falcon spoke and Mark quirked his head to the side. 

“What you mean?” he asked. 

“I think I’m going to like tax season.” Falcon replied, bending down once more to kiss the other man. 

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
